Where's My Angel?
by dejectedxangel
Summary: Ever pondered about Téa as a girl, not just another part of the Yugi crew? Behind the radiant smile and her loyalty to her friends, she keeps a part of herself set apart from the dancer everyone knows.


**_"Where's MY Angel?" - Chapter One_**

by dejectedxangel

**Summary:** Ever pondered about Téa as a girl, not just another part of the Yugi crew? Behind the radiant smile and her loyalty to her friends, she keeps a part of herself set apart from the dancer everyone knows.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. If I did, I'd own Téa in which case I'd do less owning and more befriending. Oh, and I don't own the song "Angels" by the Tea Party.

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is a fic based on Téa Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh. Feel free to review, but keep in mind I will **not** tolerate any Anzu / Téa bashing. Keep _those_ thoughts to yourself and if you're thinking of hating on her in a review, don't even bother leaving one. I happen to like Téa.

* * *

The sun was setting and its last few rays tainted the sky a rainbow of pink, orange and red. Down a lonely street, a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and usually sparkling blue eyes walked with her head bent slightly. Briefly glancing at her watch, she turned into the walkway of a light blue two-floor house with a white porch. After climbing the first steps, she unlocked the door and entered the empty house.

"I'm home!" she called out, though she knew she'd get no response. She glanced at the floor, where the mail that had been put through the mail flap on the door had fallen. Picking up the mail, she sorted through it quickly. A single letter caught her eye and she took it to the living room, excitedly opening it. It was addressed for her and had arrived from the United States.

_Dear T_éa,

_We hope this letter finds you well. We're currently in Los Angeles, California on a business trip. Now, we know we promised we'd be back to Japan as soon as we could, but you must understand that your father was placed in a management position here so it will be a while before we visit you._

_Don't worry about any bills that arrive in the mail. We've talked to the bank and linked it to our account here, so we'll be paying the bills from here. You can still use the card we left you for grocery shopping and for whatever you may need. Once again, we're sorry we couldn't come sooner. We love you, sweetie!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Téa's eyes welled up with tears for a second, but soon anger filled her usually soft eyes and she blinked the tears away.

"How _dare_ YOU?!?" she asked out loud, despite the fact that her parents were far away. Not only had they not been there for the past few months to be aware of some of the most important events in her life (Duelist Kingdom, Battle City). They hadn't seen how she'd grown, how mature she'd been... They hadn't even been at home on Christmas with her.

'_What was the point of their having a child if they were just going to abandon me as soon as the opportunity for more money came up?'_ she thought to herself.

After a moment, she sighed and decided to forget about the news, save for the part about the bills. With one less worry on her mind, she headed up to her room and sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer and logged into her e-mail account. After deleting the usual spam that somehow managed to sneak past her spam blocker, she realized she had no real e-mails. She shut off her computer and went about randomly cleaning her room, which hardly needed any cleaning to begin with. As she bent down to pick up things, her hair swayed and got out of place. She tied her hair back in a ponytail, leaving only her front bangs as she did so, something she never did outside the home.

It was only a matter of moments before she grew tired of the home's silence and decided to go out again, grabbing her keys and CD player as she did so. She locked the door and began walking where she'd left off earlier, turning on the CD player and setting it to _random_. As the music poured out of the earphones, she smiled and walked wherever her feet led her. By now the sun had completely set and the stars were starting to come out. It wasn't long before her feet took her to Domino City Park, which appeared to be empty. She took a seat at a bench beneath a cherry blossom tree. There was a full moon that reflected itself on the lake and the dim lighting of the lamps created an eerie atmosphere. Looking out at the lake, Téa released a deep sigh, her CD player still playing. As the song changed, a guitar sound quietly started growing louder and she smiled, recognizing the song.

* * *

_Another holiday from all the vampires_

_And all the sycophants caught on the high wire_

_So sexy sexy babe, oh you know I need some_

_To pass the time away, to get relief from_

_All this life that's filled with wanton tragedy..._

* * *

A chocolate haired, ocean blue-eyed young man entered the park. He took in the cool, night air and looked up at the full moon. It had been a while since he'd been able to get out of work early, and tonight he'd decided to walk through the park and have his driver pick him up at the other side of the Domino City Lake. With a briefcase in hand, he made his way through one of the park's entrances, walking through a series of Cherry Blossom trees. They were a bit away from the lamps that lit the park, and the only light that shone through them was the moonlight. He didn't mind, however, for this was his favorite part of the park to walk in. The path turned, however, and eventually lead towards the main path surrounding the lake, which was lit by the lamps. As he approached, he heard a voice singing in the distance.

"Just like a runaway with no escape zone, you'd think I'd find a way, you'd think I'd fake one... But all my life's been filled with wanton tragedy..."

The voice belonged to a female, he was sure of that. As he got closer, his curiosity grew. Just _who_ was the person singing alone in the park at this time of the night? Yet what he itched to know more was why she was singing those lyrics specifically. He stopped in his tracks at a nearby cherry tree, sitting behind it and setting his briefcase down next to him. At the other side of the tree, he noticed, were a bench and the source of the singing. He didn't recognize her at all, her head slightly bent and her hair tied back. Yet her voice was sweet as she continued singing, sweet with just a hint of pain.

"Where's my angels? I'm a naked soul..." she said, looking up and staring out at the lake. She wasn't aware at all that she had an audience and stood up suddenly, opening her arms as she changed the next lyric.

"Where's MY angel? I'm a naked soul.. oh.."

The blue-eyed boy watched her from behind the tree. His eyes roamed down her figure, but he still couldn't register who it might be. She seemed about his age, but he'd never heard that beautiful singing voice before. He felt completely at ease in his spot and watched her as she sat down again, her hands holding up her chin as she stared out at the lake once more.

_"So just for heaven's sake I'll try to face this, it's just a chance you take to get a last kiss. So sexy, sexy babe you know I need some, to pass the time away to get relief from all this life that's filled with wanton tragedy_"

He mused at the thought of coming out from behind the tree, hugging her from behind and telling her he'd provide her with the relief she sought.

'Right, if she doesn't turn around, kick me in the pants and call me a pervert first,' he thought with a smirk. It wasn't often he took the time to think about things outside of the office or his brother, but this girl's wonderful voice had let his mind wander. Slowly he felt himself start to relax against the tree. Maybe it was the beautiful night he'd been lucky enough to get out of work early for, or perhaps even the girl's melodious singing that let him drop his shoulders that he'd kept so tense all day. He grinned for a moment as he got an idea and took out his cell phone. After a few buttons, the phone (which had more than sufficient memory for its lavish owner to use) was recording.

"_Where's my angel? I'm a naked soul... Where's my angel? I'm a naked soul.. Now don't you hide from me, don't you hide from me, don't you hide from me..."_

Téa stood up and stared up at the moon, twirling briefly as she clutched her hands to her heart. She was a dancer by nature, of course.

_"All my life's been filled with wanton tragedies.."_

Kaiba watched wide-eyed as the girl twirled. Her eyes had been closed, but he'd caught a glimpse of her face in the moonlight and the dim park lighting. He imprinted what he saw into his mind so he'd never forget; dark hair with bangs in the front tied back in a pony tail, slim with the right curves, one hand clutching her heart as the other held a CD player, her lips releasing that voice that had captured him.

_"Where's my angels? I'm a naked soul. Where's my angels? I'm a naked soul, now don't you hide from me... Don't you hide from me.. Don't you hide from me..."_

He watched her as she fell backward, but landed in a sitting position, her hand still clutching her heart.

_"Please don't.._" she finished, staring at the ground. As the song ended with the guitar sounds it had started with, Téa looked at her watch. Deciding to head home before the creeps that spent their time kidnapping poor, defenseless girls came out and tried to take a chance with her. She smiled quietly to herself as she stood up and began walking where she once came from.

'After those self-defense lessons with Joey and Tristan, anyone who tried to pull a stunt like that would be in for a surprise.'

Kaiba watched the girl as she walked away. His ocean blue eyes remained glued to her form as she disappeared past the park entrance and around the bend. He pressed a button on the phone and it stopped recording. Pressing a different button, he put the phone to his ear and couldn't help but smile slightly as the girl's voice poured itself clearly out of the device.

Standing up and taking his briefcase, he made his way to the bench where the girl had been sitting. Picking up a cherry blossom from the bench, he pocketed it then turned around and walked down the opposite way of the path, sure that his driver would be waiting for him by then.


End file.
